This invention relates generally to infection control and more particular to infection control devices especially suited for use by dentists.
Cross-contamination is a recognized problem in dentistry. With heightened awareness of possible viral and bacterial infections being passed from patient to patient, from dentist to patient, or from patient to dentist, it has become increasingly desirable to reduce the possibility of such cross-contamination.
One possible source of cross-contamination are the dental appliances (such as the high speed handpiece, the low suction appliance, the high suction appliance, the cavitron ultrasonic appliance, the air/water syringe appliance, and the slow speed handpiece engine and the like) which are used repeatedly on successive patients. These appliances typically are attached to a hose which runs from the appliance back to a central location. These hoses are also potential sources of cross-contamination.
Unfortunately, these appliances and hoses at present must be manually cleaned and disinfected. This is a slow, and not particularly effective process. Moreover, the biocides used to disinfect the hoses actually discolor and destroy the hoses over time, necessitating periodic replacement of these expensive hoses.